


Heat Source

by SaraJaye



Category: Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman | Science Ninja Team Gatchaman
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Loss of Virginity, Near Death, Sharing Body Heat, Trapped, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was something they'd always tried to avoid due to their responsibilities to the team and the risks that came with such an act. But now they had no choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Source

It's freezing, she can barely feel her hands anymore and Ken's lips are blue. Galactor really did it this time, using a small child to lure them into a freezing-cold cabin with no heat, no means of building a fire and a snowstorm raging against the tiny structure. She'd blame herself, but Ken is feeling guilty enough for both of them.

"I'm sorry, Jun."

"It's not your fault." It's nobody's fault but Galactor's, but she still feels awful. She's going to freeze to death here, never see Ryu or Joe or Dr. Nambu again...and Jinpei. She'd promised a million times over after the Jigokiller fiasco never to leave him again, but here she is. She fights back tears, saying a thousand silent apologies to the little brother she'd practically raised from infancy.

"We should have known." She can see his breath as he speaks. "Galactor knows we've got a weakness for missing kids. We should've known. Jun, I-"

"Ken." She takes his hands, she can't feel them but she takes them anyway as if just the gesture might give either of them some comfort. "Let's not fill our last hours with regret." She doesn't want to believe that this is really it, but it's getting colder and colder and they still haven't heard back from the rest of the team. "I'm glad, that...that if I have to die, I can die by your side, Ken. It's...been an honor." Even now she can't bring herself to reveal the extent of her true feelings, _business before pleasure._ He probably wouldn't appreciate being told that at the last moment...if he doesn't love her, she's just made his last moments hopelessly awkward. If he does, he might be angry at her for holding back all this time. "You've always-"

"Jun." He draws her close, she can see the tears swimming in his eyes. "I've always appreciated you. Everything you've done for us. I-"

And suddenly their lips are crushed together in a desperate kiss, they're falling onto the nearby bed and tugging at each other's uniforms. Ken breaks the kiss and stares into her eyes and at that moment she just _knows._ He doesn't need to say it, she doesn't need to say it. It's there, it's always been there. And he's so warm... _warm._ Yes. Suddenly she feels a flicker of hope.

"This might be our only chance for survival."

No more words need to be exchanged. He detransmutes them, she tugs at his clothes and he at hers, soon their naked bodies are locked in an embrace. Heat begins to flow through them as he kisses her, growing and spreading as his hands squeeze her breasts, caress her stomach, her inner thighs...when his fingers find their way inside her she breaks from the kiss to cry out, her own hand grasping his hardness.

He parts her folds slowly, and she guides his length inside her. They're both virgins, not due to shyness but rather a lack of time for such things in their lives; even though she lost her barrier to hard rides and battles years back, she still winces as he slides into her. But there's no time to adjust, she rocks her hips in time with his every thrust; she's gone from warming up to _hot_ and she can feel his sweat against her skin; _good._

She kisses him again, they move as fast as their bodies will allow and all too soon she's boiling over, orgasm tearing through her as she feels him release inside her.

He remains inside her for a long time after, and they hold tightly to each other, wanting to preserve as much heat as they possibly can. He runs his fingers through her hair, she strokes his chest, and once again no words are needed.

When Ryu, Joe and Jinpei find them an hour later they're alive, warm and feeling too good to care about Jinpei's snickers and Ryu's smart-ass remarks.

Joe, however, only has one thing to say.

"It's about damn time."


End file.
